1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a collapsible display table having a truss framework, a folding table top and a folding utility shelf.
2. Description of Related Art:
Folding card tables and heavy work tables having individual legs or pairs of legs that are pivotally connected to a table top to swing down from a concealed position to lock into a set up position are well known. The portability of such tables is generally limited by the size of the table top. The lighter card table style tables are generally not strong enough or stable enough to support modern video or computer types of displays that are currently used in travelling presentations. The heavier, folding work style tables are generally quite large and heavy, making them impractical for use as a portable display table in presentations, often requiring the use of a truck for transporting video or computer display equipment and appropriate display tables. The size and weight of video or computerized display equipment that can be supported on smaller, more readily portable display tables have also been generally limited. A display table offering one or more utility shelves would also be useful for providing an efficient use of space for display equipment, but conventional tables providing one or more utility shelves have also generally not been collapsible and easily portable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved collapsible display table with a collapsible support framework. It would be further desirable to provide a collapsible display table that would provide greater strength and stability, to allow support of relatively large, heavy video display monitors, televisions, video or film display equipment, and the like. It would also be desirable to provide a collapsible display table offering one or more utility shelves, to offer a larger and more efficient use of space for accommodating display equipment. The present invention fulfills these needs.